Réflexions philosophiques par Ron Weasley
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [OS]Comment un Weasley se pose beaucoup trop de questions pour pas grand chose? La réponse en direct!


Un petit OS très court, certes, mais c'était un petit délire.

Comme quoi qu'un Weasley, ça se pose beaucoup trop de questions!

**Personnages :** Tout à JKRowling

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer

* * *

« Je t'aime », trois mots si simple à dire mais si difficile à penser vraiment.

C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que dès qu'on veut dire la vérité à quelqu'un, on a peur de le blesser alors que c'est ce qu'on lui fait depuis des années en lui mentant.

Cela fait des années maintenant que je pense à elle et à mes sentiments.

Des années que je m'imagine dans ses bras et elle, elle me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves.

J'ai beau tendre le bras, elle ne le prend pas et s'en va.

On dirait qu'elle m'évite de plus en plus. Pourtant je lui envoie des signaux mais il faut dire aussi que les signes affectifs des Weasley sont plutôt limités… A croire que les roux ne sont pas mieux que les blonds…

On pourra dire ce que l'on veut qu'on soit timide et réservé ou sociable et déjanté, quand on veut dire « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un, on a toujours du mal.

Surtout si la personne en question est votre meilleure amie depuis plus de six ans maintenant.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je m'avance, je commence à parler, une discussion s'enchaîne et je lui glisse « Je t'aime » mais d'un seul coup, ma gorge bloque. Le mot, je l'ai complètement oublié et elle pense encore que je veux son devoir de métamorphose pour le recopier. Et voilà que maintenant je fais des rimes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sensé être un poème ce que j'écris là ! Bien au contraire ! C'est Harry, mon bon ami, qui m'a dit que si j'avais quelque chose qui me tracassait, il fallait que je l'écrive sur un bout de papier pour y déverser toute ma solitude, toute ma tristesse…

Mais je n'en ai pas de ça ! Ce n'est pas de la tristesse que j'ai, c'est carrément de la détresse !

Je suis dans un navire en perdition et ma seule bouée de sauvetage, c'est elle.

Elle est ses cheveux couleurs de reliure de bouquins, elle et son odeur de vieux livres, elle est sa peau parcheminée… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ses satanés livres ! Comment m'aimerait-elle un jour ?!

C'est impossible malheureusement ! Je n'ai plus qu'à sombrer jusqu'au fin fond de mes pensées… Je devrais peut-être lui écrire un poème en fait… Je fais d'assez belles rimes…

Oui, mais si elle ne m'accepte pas comme petit ami, est ce qu'elle restera ma meilleure amie pour autant ? C'est surtout de ça que j'ai peur bien que si elle me repousse, je devrais plutôt m'éloigner le plus d'elle possible. Ca ferait du mal à Harry aussi. Il ne faut pas que je sois si égoïste.

Tiens ! D'ailleurs en parlant du loup ! Voilà mon meilleur ami à l'air maussade… Ginny l'aurait-elle engueulé comme elle avait l'intention de le faire ? Il y a aussi ça que je n'aime pas chez les filles, elles n'arrêtent pas de nous réprimander des choses ! Comme si on était leur toutou attitré.

Il ne vaut mieux pas que Hermione entre en possession de ce parchemin au sinon, je n'aurais pas le temps de lui avouer mon amour pour elle que je serais déjà sous terre… Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

…

Harry vient de me prendre le parchemin et de le lire. Il était amusé aux débuts par mes réflexions philosophiques et peu à peu son visage s'est renfrogné. Puis, sans un mot, il m'a redonné le morceau de parchemin et m'a parlé.

Il est sympa Harry. Il n'a jamais réussi à faire quoique ce soit de bien avec les filles, mis à part avoir embrasser ma sœur sans sa permission, et voilà qu'il me donne des conseils.

Je devrais peut-être faire comme lui après tout ? Embrasser Hermione quand elle me barbe un peu trop ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

Il continue de me parler et moi, je ne fais même pas attention à ce qu'il me dit et je continue d'écrire. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais vous croyez peut-être que Mr Harry James Potter a des opinions grandes et intéressantes sur les filles ? Oh oui ! Absolument ! Il n'est sorti qu'avec ma sœur pour le moment ! Mis à part cette Chang mais ça, on ne peut pas appelé ça une réussite après tout !

Bref, il continue toujours son monologue. Tiens ! Je crois qu'il a pigé que je ne l'écoutais pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

…

QUOI ?! Hermione se sent mal ?! Je cours à la porte du dortoir mais il me retient par le bras. Apparemment, d'après lui, je n'aurais rien compris. Soit, moi, Ron Weasley, je ne suis qu'un con… Vive la vie !

Il m'explique alors calmement, très calmement… Trop calmement… On dirait que je suis un mongol tout juste sortit de l'asile. Bref, j'écoute.

…

Hermione ?! Ma Hermione ?! Elle serait amoureuse de moi ?! Et aurait autant de mal que moi à le sortir ?! Non ! Oh ! Harry ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! Quoi ? Ah ! Il vaut mieux que j'embrasse Hermione ! Ouais, il a raison. C'est un grand type sympa Harry Potter. Faudra que je te le fasse rencontrer petit bout de parchemin mais attends toi à te faire jeter si tu veux qu'il devienne plus que ton ami. Il sort avec ma sœur après tout !

En plus, il a combattu et tué le plus fort des mages noirs alors un petit bout de papier comme toi…

Bref, je te laisse ! Je crois que je t'aime bien tout compte fait ! Tu m'as été d'un grand secours ! Je vais rejoindre maintenant ma p'tite 'Mione et la prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments que moi, je peux me lancer sans me ramasser par terre !

La vie est si belle…

* * *

Une petite review? 


End file.
